Arrows and Scarecrows
by xXHeroine Of TimeXx
Summary: OCKakashi What happens when an ancient storm rises and the Arrow is lost in its icy grip? Will the Scarecrow come and rescue her or will the torrent swallow them both? oneshot First long fic... constructive flames only please.


"Scarecrows and Arrows"

The wind outside blew with an anger unknown. The blizzard had arrived.

She had been standing there for along while contemplating as to whether she wanted to go out. She had thought about it many times and never would go though with it, ever. Her life after the death of her students had leaded her down a path of depression and loneliness. She sighed; she was going to go out side. Today was the perfect day to leave.

Looking at the black husky beside her she tapped the mug in her hands lightly with her fingers. Wondering how long it would be before any one would notice that she was gone. That is, if any one would. Sitting down her steaming mug she opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the piercing cold and ripping wind. She shut the door behind her.

Her black thigh length dress violently flailed in the wind. Bring her arms up she rapped them around herself and pressed against the current. Golden tresses flying in the storm, cerulean eyes narrowing in a vain attempt to see, but truly she did not need to see. Because only one path lead to where she wished to go. "No path is wrong to take," so says Death.

She walked across her back yard and into the forest. No one ever ventured into it for fear of meeting their demise. She was the only one that had come to know the woods, save for one, the Scarecrow. He was the one she had come to love and hate. He had been there for her up until resent years. Last time she had seen _him_ was at the funeral for her apprentices and that had been two years ago.

Tears streamed down her face only to be frozen by the staggering cold. How she longed to be held by him. But she new she couldn't nor would she ever have the chance to. Her legs now frozen by the snow, nerves refused to work, muscles cramped, and she fell. She fell to the ground that would be her resting place… or so she thought.

The storm had picked up strength since he had started up the path. He didn't like the way things had turned out. This was the second time it had snowed like this while trying to get to her house. But this time no matter the vigor of the blizzard he was going to get to her. Nothing was going to stop him, nothing, not even Death himself. Looking up he saw the cabin some hundred odd meters away. He quickened his pace.

Five minutes. That was all it took for him to reach the entrance to the cabin. Reaching up he went to knock on the door, his hand slightly trembling. He was about to knock when a hair raising howl broke thought the galling storm and sent a shiver down the his back. Shocked he jerked back his hand in surprise, he tried once more, but this time he reached for the knob of the door. He found no reason to knock.

Warm air brushed his face and the storm chased him into the cozy abode even more. Taking off his scarf he draped it around his neck and walked over to a counter in the room one over from him. Looking to the counter he noticed a note, scanning over the first half. His attention caught more by the eerie dog that sat by the sliding glass door, rather than the note itself. Orange eyes watched him with deep intent.

Drawing his eyes away from the letter if only for a second he realized that the dog was waiting for something, but for what he did not know. He turned back to note and finished reading it. His exposed eye widened. Horror filled his body as he continued and his mind raced. _Why? For what reason? No, she can't go, I came here for her, and does she not know that? Did I do something wrong? Why? Why? Why?! _ Then it hit him, she still blamed herself for the death of her students, but most of all _he_ had not acknowledged her for the past two years. _How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so naive? When Arnette truly needed me, I was not there for her like she was there for me. Even when I pushed her away she stayed beside me. What have I done? My father died, but her students died under her supervision all because of a mistake, caused by her superiors. What have I done? _

His mind was frantic, adrenaline coursed though his veins out of shock and his heart refused to slow down. What was he going to do? Nothing made sense any more. Things he thought he knew where foreign and he could not think. His fathers death didn't seem real, Arnette was no longer a friend but more, the dog at the door was a monster and he was no longer the Copy Ninja but some one else some one that lived a life full of hate and regret. He fell to the kitchen floor and held his head as if it where to come off him at any moment. Pain… the pain of not knowing if he was real, if this was real, if any thing was real. Chaos was laughing at him some where, feeding of his confusion like a starved leach.

A howl, a clearing of the mind a thought, warm breath on his neck the canine had brought him back. Sighing he had finally come back and realized that he must without delay find the Arrow. Pulling himself up from the ground he staggered to the door where the husky had been earlier. Clearing his head as he did so, he opened it and as soon as he did the blizzard allowed itself entrance to the home and the black protector was a blur in the gale. Shutting the door behind him he ran after the dog.

It surprised Kakashi at how fast the creature ahead of him could cover so much ground with such ease, in a storm as bad as this one. The blizzard had increased two-fold sense he had last been out. He hoped and prayed that Arnette was okay. But he had a feeling that she was not. At least not after what he had read in her letter.

Two fold, no, it had to more than that. There was no way that the storm had remained at that strength. He was sure of it. Grunting he pressed forward with more determination then he knew he had. The dog in front of him had slowed to a trot; the blizzard had taken its toll on the canine. The Copy Ninja tried his best to think positive but with each passing moment with each stride that he took things grew dimmer.

Another burst of wind, another faltering step, he was beginning to fill the numbing effects of the ice and snow. Minutes ticked by and the wind never faltered it only became stronger hope had fallen in to an abyss. His steps where robotic and haphazard no longer was his mind functioning correctly, Chaos had moved back in.

Chaos played with his mind like a cat with a mouse, forever taunting its victim until the very end. Death would not come quickly enough for himThe master of confusion whispered lies into the Scarecrows ears and toyed with his sight. Letting him see what was not there. As well as letting him hear all that tormented his heart and mind. The scream of a friend's death, laughter from the ones he despised most, and the sound of the Arrows last breath.

A stumble…

A fall…

A discovery…

There beneath him was the thing he had been searching for, limp, frozen, and walking into Deaths open arms. Turning over to his side he collapsed back into the snow. Looking to his left he gazed at the prone form of the blond, eyes shut, hands clasped together over her heart and from her hands there poured a sliver chain. Reaching over he tugged the chain from her hands. He gazed at it for a moment then took the trinket that dangled from it and examined it closer. He remembered it now it was a gift from him on the day that she became a Jonin.

Breathing deeply he stood up and placed the necklace in one of his scroll pouches. Then he kneeled beside Arnette and brought his hands together and summoned his biggest Ninken and Pakkun. The largest dog was first to appear and as it did it gave a growl of discomfort. The cold, he didn't like it. Pakkun was second and was quick to express annoyance.

"What the heck are you thinking summoning us in this weather?" the little pug shouted at his master without seeing his condition. The larger dog shifted its weight.

"Help me Pakkun I don't have the energy to carry her back to her house," Kakashi looked to the small dog and then to the chocolate one standing over him shielding him slightly from the wind. Pakkun turned around and saw the condition his master was in.

"Gomen, Kakashi I had know idea… please forgive my out burst," the little dog gave a short bow to Kakashi then turned his attention to the woman in the ice and snow. Kakashi brushed the snow from Arnettes frozen form and lifted her up onto the larger dogs back. Pakkun jumped up with her.

"Make sure she doesn't fall," the Sharingan user stated and placed a hand on the Arrows shoulder and sent a pulse of charka though her. He felt her heart beat it was fading fast. Taking off his coat and vest he rapped them around Arnette and then sent another warming pulse of charka though her once more. He took to the trees.

The cold bit and cleaved at his thinly covered flesh. The black shirt provided little defense against the storm and wind. Looking behind him he made sure that the large bull dog and its precious cargo where doing well and indeed they where. Then his gaze turned to the ground and he saw that the black husky was keeping up quite well despite its disadvantage.

It seemed to take twice as long to reach the cabin then before. Earlier he and the husky traveled a half hour into the forest but now it was an agonizingly slow process to get back. Once more he prayed to whom ever would listen to him that they would make it to the house before it was too late.

_Please Arnette don't go. Please stay here with me. I don't think I can handle another death…another death from the people that I love. Please…please stay. You don't know it but…_

He was quickly cut from his thoughts as a howl broke thought the blizzard, a howl powerful enough to raise the dead. The cry came from the black predator from below and Kakashi knew why he had bayed too. They had finally reached the house.

Jumping down from the last tree in the forest he bolted across the yard, the snow had piled up to his knees but he could have cared less. He was so close to where he needed to be he could taste it and feel it. The light that had been left on in the house glowed brightly against the immense darkness of the night. Its light spilling out into the night, lighting the blizzard and shunning the darkness, he had made it.

Gripping the handle of the sliding glass door he slung it open and fell into the house quickly fallowed by the massive bull dog, Pakkun, and the orange eyed husky. Pakkun leaped off the chocolate dog and tugged the door shut, severing the fingers of the gale outside. Kakashi couldn't help it he laughed, he laughed at the fact that they all had managed to make it back in one piece. Even if one of them wasn't out of the danger zone yet, so he quickly composed himself.

Lifting up off the wooden floor he walked over to Arnette who had fallen to the floor in their mad dash to the house. Picking her up he felt how truly cold she was and the condition she was in. He gathered her closer to his warm body like a parent would a babe. Looking over his shoulder he spoke.

"Pakkun find as many blankets as you can and tell the husky to open her bedroom door," Pakkun nodded and turned to the husky to relay the commands he needed.

"You," he looked to the bull dog, "may leave now," the dog bowed its head and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Laying Arnette down gently on the sofa he placed his hand on her stomach and released a steady wave of charka. Her skin started to gain color again, he felt her heart pick up pace and her breathing increase. Satisfied he turned his attention to the eerie eyed canine that was down the hall the left of him. Dashing down the small corridor he met the dog. Stepping inside the dark room he reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

The light came on and revealed a large room filled with books, scrolls as well as various weapons and summoning Jutsus. But the one thing that he noticed more than any thing was the sword that hung over a hearth on the opposite wall. The ANBU where the only ones that typically carried these, could he have really missed such an accomplishment? He could have, but he too was an ANBU and for him to over look or miss such a big detail was very unlikely. Little did he know that he had indeed missed that detail. As well as the Capricorn ANBU mask that had been tossed carelessly to the floor just behind a stack of scrolls.

He made his way to the right wall that had her dresser pushed up against it, knocking over a pyramid of scrolls in the process. Reaching the dresser, he opened the second drawer and found a thick cotton sweater that looked to be two times her size, then upon further examination he found that it was his. He furrowed his brow in thought, _when did I leave this hear?_ Then it hit him, but it was something that he would rather save for a later time. Now was not the time to reminisce. He took the garment and looked though the third door and saw pair of jogging pants, what luck he was having. Taking the things he needed exited the room. The husky growled at him as he did, he had forgotten to turn off the light.

Coming back into the living room he noted the large amount of blankets that Pakkun had found. The pug was now at the hearth placing wood in it. Kakashi placed the clothes on the sofa where Arnette had been laid and went over to Pakkun. He looked to the dog and the pug sighed.

"Kakashi I wish the best for her but… I don't know if she'll make it though the night," he stated. Kakashi lit the fire and tuned back toward the prone form of the blond.

"I know…" he sighed.

Lights flickered and the storm cut the power, they where in the dark… in so many ways.

The light from the hearth lit his way to the sofa on which Arnette was now lying. His wet pants dragged on the wooden floor, gloves and scarf now discarded. Sitting down beside the blond he breathed in deeply. Bending over he unlaced his boots and set them to the side. Standing up he undid his sopping pants and dropped them, revealing another dry pair under the wet ones.

Gazing once again to the prone form of his friend he placed a hand on her thigh and sent another pulsing wave of charka though her. Her skin gained more color her heart beat began to come to a steady pace, though it was not normal. She began to shiver, it was a good sign, but now she ran the risk of a violent seizure.

A knee placed on the side of the sofa, Kakashi reach for the hem of her dress. He pulled the garment up over her head; his fingertips caressed the soft flesh of her exposed thigh, revealing the frame of well-built Shinobi as he pulled it up over her head. What he was doing needed to be done; she could not lay there in wet clothing and be expected to live. Tossing the soaked article to the floor, it hit him that he need to remove the other garbs that she wore. Taking in a shuttered breath he reached for a blanket and placed it over her lower section. Then like a surgeon, he slipped his hands under the blanket and removed her underwear. He thanked God that Pakkun had taken his leave just a moment before he removed any clothing from the blond.

He thought about doing the same thing for the chest, as he did for her bottom, but even an experienced man had his difficulties with the infernal contraption that women wore around their chests. He was not experienced. Removing his mask, he suddenly found it _extremely_ hard to breath; he tossed it to the ground. The husky found it to his liking and took the clothes into another room deep within the abode.

Nervously he brought his shaking hands up to the hellish piece of clothing and found that the buckle was located, to his convenience, in the front. Part of him sighed, the other still refused to breath. No matter how many times he read it in his books on how to remove one, they did not prepare him for this. No the latch did not stick, in fact it did just the opposite! It came right undone. But the sudden image he was faced with was quite shocking. Because, seeing _them_ on the front of _other_ graphic novels was different than seeing _them_ in real life, and it was most surprising. The Copy Ninja almost, dare I write it, went into shock! However, he quickly composed himself and brought the blanket up over her chest. He was "safe".

Never had he thought that doing something like that would be so difficult. But being faced with it was entirely different than reading it. He reached behind him and grabbed the cotton sweat shirt and brought up to her head. Slipping her head though the collar he pulled it down over the blanket then slipped the blanket out from under the shirt.

Her pants were now on and a blush tented the Scarecrows face. Looking to his right he saw that the pug, before he had left, had piled the blankets into a makeshift pallet. Picking up the blond Kakashi moved her closer to the hearth, where the bedding had been laid. Sitting down he cradled Arnette closer to his chest. Reaching behind him he took hold of a rather large blanket and flung it up on his shoulders, allowing it to fall freely around the both of them.

His hand ran up and down her side slowly, finger tips tracing the outline of her body, slowly releasing warm charka as he did so. Her legs became loose; nerves came to life and muscles thawed. He had lost all concept of time. Gazing at her face he noted every little detail, from the lines forming on her brow caused by thoughts and worries, to the curved scar that crossed her left eye. He remembered, with pain, the way she had managed to receive it. It was the same day that her students had been murdered and the day that he would never forget, no, he refused to forget.

He couldn't get the vivid image out of his head that had formed when he recalled that fateful day. Three children lying on the ground, blood coving their cold bodies the decapitated Map Maker slain where he had stood and the Arrow pinned to a tree by a sword. The ANBU group that he had come with was too late. The enemy had gotten away and it would have been too difficult to track the Hunter-nin, no matter the status of the ninja. He had had to return with out a prize.

He hadn't noticed it but he had been crying while he thought of _that_ day, crystalline tears streaming down an unmasked face. Wet spots showed where tears had fallen.

"Arnette, I don't know if you can hear me but, I want you to know that I am sorry that I did not come in time," he shifted slightly, he felt awkward. "I am also sorry that I did not keep in touch with you. You needed me and I was not there, even though you were there for me. I have come to realize too that I may like you more then I let myself know… will you ever forgive me?" he questioned and was met with silence, he knew he would be.

Time passed the fire grew dim the storm raged and the Scarecrow waited.

He had dozed off more than once his low charka the reason. Shaking his head he decided that Arnette was warm enough with out his assistance. She no longer shivered her color was normal and her heart was not slow nor erratic. She was normal. He was going to save the rest of his charka for himself.

He rubbed her arm unconsciously and in the process of doing so he had balled up a bandage that covered a mark, a mark that he him self bore. He was curios about this new discovery, so he did the most humanlike thing. He looked. Pulling up her sleeve to her shoulder he revealed a cotton bandage that had gone unnoticed. The Arrows head slipped slightly from his grip. It jarred her from her slumber. Kakashis brow furrowed in thought and fascination, the tips of his fingers could not work fast enough to undo the knot in the dressing. Arnette was awake. Just as he undid the knot and the bandage fell from her arm to reveal a tattoo of the ANBU, it was quickly covered up by the slender fingers of the woman in his lap.

Their eyes met, hearts raced, and breaths where caught. Shocking azure eyes gazed into pale ones. Despite the position they were in, her in his lap, head cradled in his arms and their close proximity, neither of them showed signs of awkwardness. She stared at him for a long while looking on in aw at his unmasked face. No one moved, the only sounds were that of the storms unmerciful howl, the crackling pine as it burned in the fire place, and the slow breaths that the two shinobi.

Shadows cast their eerie likenesses to the walls and put on a play of unnatural kind.

"Why?" an unusual question. Kakashi didn't understand.

"Why? Why, of all times to come, do you come now?" the Arrow sat up and faced him.

"Answer me… please," she waited for a reply. His head hung slightly, he had no answer.

"I have sat and wondered if you even cared any more. Then on the day that I least expect you, you show up and save me. I was so close to leaving this place, this hell, that I could fill it. Finally some form of peace, I thought. I guess I thought wrong because, I'm here again, in this place that I once called home," her voice quivered slightly and tears threatened her eyes. Never in all his time of living had Kakashi seen such pain and torment bottled up so tightly in some one.

"Arnette… please forgive me. But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," his eyes where cast to the ground, he couldn't bear to see her like this. He heard her shuffle and rise to her feet, staggering slightly as she did so. Steadying her self she looked to him, hand still covering her tattoo.

"Kakashi how could I… how could I not forgive you?" she spoke, words a whisper and she turned to go down to her room. Limping as she did. A draft caught the small flame that had survived in the ashes and quickly perished. Darkness and Pain those where the two that had invaded house and they gladly moved in.  
Arnette shuffled down the corridor making her way to her room. There was no need for light, she knew the way. A stiff hand reached out for the handle of the door and grasped it loosely. Turning it the door opened and would have reviled a room with a book and scroll collection fit for the Hyūga library, but the lights were out. Arnette did not need lights to see, no she couldn't see in the dark, she knew exactly where her harp was at.

Upon the mantle there sat a harp, one of wood, a lap harp. Grasping it she took it to her bed and there she sat, in the darkness no comfort of any kind. The only object that brought her peace was sitting in her lap. Now, though, it felt foreign and did not long for her attention, but none the less it brought peace.

Delicate fingers ran over the length of the instrument plucking at precise points and pressing at others. The haunting melody streamed through the house and out into the storm. Its anger and fury spiked, it knew the melody all too well. Nature had taught it to him and with it came his death. The Arrow played with a passion known only but to her, never did the melody falter, not one note forgotten or misplayed.

Kakashis ears perked up at the song and his soul became restless, he noted that the storm was now stronger than ever. In a trance he seemed to be, his feet carrying him to the room of the one he now knew he loved. As he walked down the hall a voice was heard and a lovely one at that, like a nightingale set free. The words that poured from her mouth were of an ancient language long forgotten, but the Scarecrow knew of them.

They spoke of a lady of humble beginnings and a ninja of questionable nature. Both were very skilled at what they did. The lady a Bow crafter for the emperors' army and he a ninja of the elite ANBU. They loved each other beyond reason. Then when a war broke out the two were forced to be parted. The maiden worried over her lover and after two years of war the kingdom was at peace. The war was short but the ninja never again came home to his lover instead he went his own way, never to return to the loving caresses of the maiden. So the lady left the village and moved to its outskirts and from there she dwindled away but not before her depression and hatred created a storm. Years passed and the storm raged no one dared to try and settle the spirit that created the squall. Than one day the child of the unloving ninja came to settle the spirit. There was a mighty battle but in the end the storm prevailed and the boy died. Then the old and withered figure of the boys' father came back. He came and settled the spirit of the unforgiving maiden and her angered spirit finally forgave him and storm ceased. The ninja died soon after and both souls finally rested in peace.

The melody faded, the angels' voice grew fainter and the tale ended. Tears of pearl slipped down the delicate face of the broken Arrow and fell to the harp, staining the unfinished wood. Then the weaver of the legend gripped the harp with such force that it cut into her delicately callused fingers. With all the strength she had she flung the instrument across the room, it smashed into the wall with a loud crash and the sound of breaking strings. Silence, sobs and unanswered questions, nothing more and nothing less…

He had never heard something so well composed nor so beautiful and when it ended he immediately missed it. The sounds that followed, however, he would not miss the sound of an instrument hitting the wall and shattering into a thousand different pieces, a deafening silence, crying and questions that would not, could not be answered. The Copy Ninja suddenly realized how vulnerable he felt the lack of his mask had let in a draft of insecurity and cold.

His heart ached with such a power that his stomach turned and his eyes watered. Never had he heard such pain uttered by a living being, but what made it worse was that it was someone he loved. Slumping to his knees, he suddenly found it hard to stand. His one weakness was in that room, the only person that could will him to do the impossible, make him whole, and he knew that he had broken it. But, broken things can be mended.

Her head faced the eastern wall and her eyes scanned the darkness. Nothing, nothing but the filling of loneliness and emptiness, the only sensations she knew were that of her arms rapped around her legs and the wetness that poured from her azure eyes. Deep within her, her heart was screaming at her willing its vessel to move. _Why Arnette? Why! Why, do you sit here and sulk!? Stop lying here and get up! Kakashi loves you and you know it!_ _Go to him, I will you to! Self-pity gets you know where! _ Never had her heart been so exertive but part of her mind did not listen while the other half urged her as her heart did. A battle within her was being waged.

Her heart the victor, forced her legs to function and the wheels in her mind to turn and the fog that clouded her senses to dissipate. Slowly reality came back to her. The storm outside violently ripped at the cabin like a tiger would its prey. The temperature of the room and the presents of another just beyond the wall. Her legs were moved by the willingness of her broken heart. It longed to be free from hurt and to know the felling of loves sweet embrace.

The floor was cold but it didn't seem to matter any more. Her savior was just beyond her bedroom door. Stepping over the many towers of scrolls and books, she made her way over to the door. Just as she reached the door, her foot hit something. She reached down and picked it up, it was her ANBU mask. She held it and traced the outline of it and the memories of why she had decided to become an ANBU flooded her mind. Tears filled her eyes and they streamed down her face. All of the sadness her heart had fought against came back in a rush. She brought up a hand to wipe her eyes and as she did she felt the tender flesh of the scare. Tears flooded anew.

She opened the door of her room and stepped out into the hallway. Kakashi looked up to the ninja standing beside him and stood to his feet. Arnette took in a shuttered breath and cast her eyes to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry…" her voice croaked slightly, "… that I didn't tell you that I had become an ANBU." She took in a deeper breath and started again. "I didn't think that you would have cared." She looked to the mask that she held in her hand and blinked back the tears that threatened to come again. "The sword on the mantel is from the hunter-nin that killed my students. It was the one that pinned me to the tree when you found me." Her words were coming out in whispers now. The lump in her throat was too big to speak any louder. "I went and found the ninja that had killed my students… and… I… I … took from him was he had taken from me." She couldn't believe that she was telling him this. She couldn't stop it ether it was from her heart and her heart wouldn't be stopped. It had been shelved too long. "I'm sorry Hatake…" she couldn't hold it any longer, the little cries here and there were not enough to hold back the dam, so it broke.

There in front of the Scarecrow the Arrow snapped. She crumpled to the ground as a shattered soul. The whole of her crying and confused, broken and beaten, cast a side and forgotten. It broke him to see her like this. He had never seen anyone in such a state of agony. Not from the pain of open wounds, but from the pain of a decaying spirit. His gut wrenched and his chest ached, his knees gave way and he held her. Rapped his arms around her and held her as if he would never let got and if he did he would never see her again.

She felt him place his arms around her as she cried. His warmth helped fight away the cold and mend the fragments of her shattered heart. A release fell over her as she cried into his familiar chest. As if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders and cast into the sea where it would never be seen again. Suddenly there was no more pain of hurt only warmth. She leaned into him more and buried her nose into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Then she felt him shutter.

She pulled away from his embrace and looked in his eyes. The sounds of the raging storm outside vanished. They were the only people in the world right then. No one else existed as she looked into pools of crimson and cerulean. She touched his face and wiped away his tears. Arnette had never seen him cry, not even over his friends. Yet she could bring a river to his eyes

"I am not the one to be comforted." He whispered and she watched his lips as he spoke.

"Nor am I." she called silently to him. "I have seen your pain…"

"And I yours…and your pain is nothing compared…"

"No…" she interrupted in softness "… you can not compare pain. What cuts one person may only scratch another." Her words came tenderly and felt smooth to his ears. Then he gripped her arms again and brought her closer into him. Placing a hand on her head and the other rapped around her back.

"How can you say such kind things? You are the one that was forgotten the most out of all the other shinobi." He whispered into her neck. His warm breath sending chills down her spine.

"Because you are here…" she replied warmly and new tears flooded in the eyes of the Scarecrow.

"I never helped you and now you tell me these things as if you never noticed my absence. I was the one that did wrong by you. I wasn't there like you were for me and now you except me so openly. I pushed you away when you were only trying to help." He let his arms loosen and allowed the Arrow to face him. Arnette saw the confusion on his face despite the dim light. "Who am I any more that I don't see any one else's pain other than my own?"

"You are Kakashi and you have suffered your due and you need not worry about any thing else." She smiled at him as she took her hands and slid his black mask up over his face and brought down his forehead protector, that had been moved up to dry wet eyes.

"I will worry. I will worry about you…" he spoke softly, bringing up his forehead protector and once more removing his mask. "… My love." He dipped his head slightly and caught her lips in his.

Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was in her through. Joyous tears flooded her eyes and she hoped that this wasn't a dream. Her hands lay against his chest and his hands raped around the small of her back and the other on her jaw line. In that kiss, something came lose in the heart of the Scarecrow and the Arrows and was released into the darkness. Then the winds died down and the snow was no longer a force to be reckoned with. Now it fell in gentle tuffs onto the ground the moon broke through the cloud cover and a pale light spilled onto the ground and into the cabin. The curse of loneliness had been broken…with the simple touch of a kiss.

_When people hurt, they hurt in different ways and at times, they bring with them a storm. However, all they need is the right kind of love to calm the tempest of their hearts._

_Unknown_

17


End file.
